


Art Appreciation

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foot Kink, Kinktober, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: “One day you’re going to run out of space.” Gerard trailed his fingers down the inked skin of Frank’s legs, his eyes on the newest ones on his feet.





	Art Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allashandra69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allashandra69/gifts).

> For kinktober day 16: Body worship, also for my love’s birthday happy birthday 🖤
> 
> So when I saw the prompts for this day I had a ponder for what to choose and ended up with this one being the easiest to work with. I went back and forth awhile in whose body should be appreciated but Frank’s ended up being the one that won out.

“One day you’re going to run out of space.” Gerard trailed his fingers down the inked skin of Frank’s legs, his eyes on the newest ones on his feet. It wasn’t the first time he’d made a comment like that and he’d suspected that he’d end up making one again soon enough. Frank’s body was littered with tattoos of various kinds and sizes. While there were a few large pieces, they were now getting increasingly smaller as he ran out of space. There were some tattoos that he really liked, while there were others that he really didn’t, but he wasn’t about to tell Frank that. He could, and would, do what he wanted to his body.

Frank chuckled and shrugged, staring down at Gerard. “Yeah, I know, and I’ll miss the buzz of the needle when that finally happens.” He looked a little sad at the mere prospect of it, but just for a moment and it soon vanished. “I’m sure I can find a few small things that I can put somewhere though, even if I have to resort to little stars or dots.” He flashed an impish grin and Gerard was sure that he’d do just that. 

Gerard kissed down Frank’s legs, following the path laid out by his fingers just a few moments before. As he moved Frank stretched his legs out, making it it for Gerard to continue his path down towards his feet, his lips crossing over his knee and moving over the misfits tattoo that covered the lower half of his leg. Gerard thought that the tattoos on his feet were quite nice. The masks were colourful as well as looking intimidating and Gerard planted kisses over each of them in turn, first the green and then then red one. While the masks were fairly new, they weren’t the most recent additions. Those were the words doom and gloom spelled out across his toes. It reminded me of the way Halloween and bookworm were spelled out across his fingers, which Gerard had always liked. Below each letter, or word in the case of the and, Frank’s nails were painted black which Gerard thought suited him.

Gerard held onto Frank’s ankle and extended his tongue, tracing it over the letters starting with the d. Once he was done with the d he moved the the next toes and the diamond shaped o’s that were inked onto his skin. “Mmm it tickles.” Frank’s toe wiggled against his tongue and Gerard couldn’t help but smile. Frank’s words didn’t deter him and he kept licking at his toes, lapping at every letter.

It didn’t take long for Gerard to finish with his right foot and switch to the left, only this time he started by sucking on his big toe. Frank let out a sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a giggle as Gerard lapped at his toe, twisting his tongue over his skin and across his painted nail. His lips parted a little more and he took another of Frank’s toes into his mouth, sucking a little more on them. Frank giggled above him, his toes squirming against his soft, wet tongue. 

After a few more swipes of his tongue he pulled back, holding on to Frank’s foot as he resumed licking the rest of the word gloom. “You’re a little shit sometimes you know that right?” Frank grinned, his other foot slapping against the side of Gerard’s face lightly and Gerard couldn’t help but grin up at him, giving the sole of his foot one last lick. “Now how about you put your sweet little mouth to work somewhere hmm?”

Gerard didn’t need telling twice, he kissed his way back up the inked skin of Frank’s leg before arriving at his crotch. The area surrounding his cock and balls lacked any ink, though he suspected that would change sooner or later. He could see him getting a snake or maybe a scorpion stinger when the time came. Gerard parted his lips and took Frank’s balls into his mouth, rolling them gently with his tongue and enjoying the moans that he was making.

While he suckled on Frank’s balls, Gerard reached up and took his cock in hand, starting to pump him steadily. More sweet sounds left his more as Gerard licked and sucked on his balls, easily getting lost in the taste of him. If it was up him he’d be in this position a hell of a lot more, but he couldn’t exactly join Frank on his tour. Even if he managed to keep it secret all it would take was one fan to spot him and the rumours of a reunion would start again.

Gerard stopped stroking Frank, wrapping his fingers around his base and angling it towards his mouth as he shifted off his balls. He took the head between his lips, taking a breath before sliding down it. Frank gripped his hair a little tighter as Gerard took him down his throat in one easy movement. 

“Fuck yeah, I always miss your mouth you sweet little cocksucker.” Frank muttered between moans as Gerard started to bob up and down on his cock. Gerard squeezed his lips as he sucked, setting up a steady rhythm that he knew Frank liked. He’d been doing this long enough with Frank that he knew exactly how to get him off. His tongue wiggles against the underside of his dick, as well as brushing over his soft head whenever he pulled back. Gerard hummed softly around him to the tune of The Sharpest Lives, the vibrations making him moan. It had the desired effect as Gerard could taste the saltiness of his precum on his tongue.

“Fuck, how are you so good with your mouth?” Frank moaned, his fingers tightening their grip in Gerard’s long, dark hair. “No one else gives head even half as good as you. You should, shit, give fucking lessons babe. Teach the world how to blow like a Way.” Frank’s hips thrust up as he spoke, meeting Gerard’s face. “Shit, I’m gonna...”

Gerard groaned as he felt Frank shoot his load, swallowing the salty fluid down hungrily. He kept Frank’s cock in his mouth, lapping gently as he made sure that he’d finished draining him. It was only when Frank’s fingers went slack as his dick softened that he pulled back, smiling up at his lover and licking his lips.

“Thanks babe, you always do such a good job.” Frank smiled as he spoke breathlessly, carding his fingers through his hair. Gerard felt a surge of pride at his words, resting his head on Frank’s thigh, feeling content. “You know, I’ve been thinking.” Gerard looked up at him, raising an eyebrow as he waited for him to continue. “I should get you to design me something.”

“Design you something?” Gerard echoed the words as their eyes met. “Like what?”

“A tattoo.” Gerard blinked at Frank’s words and trying to process them as Frank continued. “Look, your art is amazing and I’d really have to have a piece of it on my skin. It’s just... I’m sorry you don’t have much to work with now. I’ve meant to ask before but... you know.” He shrugged slightly, looking slightly bashful and Gerard couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah. I’d love to.” Gerard leaned over and kissed one of his swallows gently. He’d need to look him over first and try and find some space to work with but he was sure he could find something. Besides, it gave him another excuse to look him over and that would never be a bad thing.


End file.
